1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a radiation analysis apparatus including a radiation detector for generating an analog detector signal, an analog-to-digital converter for converting said analog detector signal into a digital signal, and a memory to store counts which represent a pulse height distribution of said radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation analysis apparatus of said kind is known from the German Offenlegungsschrifi DE 37 21 101.
The known radiation analysis apparatus comprises a detector reading circuit incorporating a pulse-height analyzer comprising an analog-to-digital converter and a storage circuit for converting analog detector signals generated by the radiation detector into a pulse-height distribution. The digital signal from the analog-to-digital converter is supplied to the storage circuit so as to form a pulse-height distribution. Said pulse-height distribution formed in the storage circuit is displayed on a cathode ray tube. The analog-to-digital converter inevitably has to some extent differential nonlinearities, giving rise to deviations of the ideal conversion of analog signals generated by the radiation detector. In the known radiation analysis apparatus errors arising by the differential non-linearities of the analog-to-digital converter are carded over into a pulse-height distribution that is displayed on the cathode-ray tube.